Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), also known as Organic Electroluminescence Display (OELD), is a new generation of lighting display device which has organic luminescent materials sandwiched between a transparent anode and a metal reflective cathode for emitting light by applying a voltage to the organic luminescent materials. The OLED does not require a back light device, so it can be made thinner and consume power less than other types of flat panel display. Meanwhile, the OLED has wide working temperature ranges and low manufacturing cost, and therefore the application of OLED is becoming wider. Furthermore, organic luminescent materials of different colors can be used to display various light of different colors.
With the continuous development of organic light-emitting diode, there is ultraviolet-organic light emitting diode (UV-OLED) for being used as an ultraviolet light source, Advantages of the UV-OLED are eco-friendly, low-cost, easily large area production, easy integration with flexible substrate, etc.
With the growing popularity of solar energy, it is increasing for the efficiency of solar energy utilization, for example, advantages of the organic solar equipment are material flexibility, simple manufacture, wide range of material sources and low-cost to be thus used widely in the power generation, lighting and other fields.
Therefore, it is one of the direction of the organic light emitting diode research field to think how to combine the ultraviolet organic light emitting diode with the solar energy to be able to fully utilize the solar energy and be able to achieve ultraviolet display.